The present invention relates to a hard palate supporting device for distalizing or anchoring of upper teeth, such as molars and/or premolars, comprising a hard palate supporting element and/or carrier therefor.
Such a hard palate supporting device is known in orthodontics, where it is often referred to as a Nance appliance. The supporting element is also sometimes referred to as a Nance button.
In the case of the hard palate supporting devices known until now the supporting element is generally permanently fixed by cementing or is removably fixed to be removable by the orthodontist. Such a removable fixing by the orthodontist is described in, for example, The Journal of Clinical Orthodontics, Volume XXX, No. 8, of August 1996 by Paul Barwart and M. Richter. According to the article, this removable fixing is unsuitable for removal by the patient.
Supporting elements, also known as Nance buttons, both those permanently fixed and those fixed removably for the orthodontist, have the disadvantage that a dirt trap is formed underneath the supporting element, providing a place where bacteria can grow, and thus a place where the mucous membranes of the hard palate can become inflamed.